wowhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
Character attributes are defined as the basic building blocks of your character which help determine your character's overall performance in combat. There are both primary and secondary attributes that contribute to your character's performance. These values, also known as "stats", are listed on your character sheet. While slightly unintuitive, primary attributes affect your combat performance indirectly by contributing to your secondary attributes which do affect combat performance directly. Primary Attributes There are five primary attributes, which are: *''Strength'' (STR) *''Agility'' (AGI) *''Stamina'' (STA) *''Intellect'' (INT) *''Spirit'' (SPI) Secondary Attributes There are many more secondary attributes than primary attributes WoWWiki: *''Weapon Skill'' - Each weapon type has its own weapon skill which determines your character's proficiency with that type of weapon. *''Defense Skill'' - Defense is a player's proficiency at receiving melee damage. Defense contributes to an opponent's miss rate and critical strike chance. *''Attack Power'' - Increases damage of an equipped weapon. *''Critical Strike'' - Percentage of attacks that will result in a critical strike. *''Hit'' - Increases chance to hit with melee and ranged weapons or spells by a percentage. *''Haste'' - Decreases the time between attacks. *''Armor Penetration'' - Reduces the target's armor. *''Expertise'' - Reduces the enemy's chance to dodge/parry. *''Spell Power'' - Increases damage and healing done with spells. *''Spell Penetration'' - Reduces the target's resistance to spells. *''Mana Regeneration'' - The rate at which mana is restored, both in combat and out of combat. *''Dodge'' - Chance to dodge incoming melee attacks. (Ranged attacks cannot be dodged.) *''Parry'' - Chance to parry incoming melee attacks. (Ranged attacks cannot be parried.) *''Block'' - Chance to block melee and ranged attacks with a shield. *''Block Value'' - Damage blocked by a shield. *''Defense'' - Increases defense skill. *''Armor'' - Decreases physical damage received. Increases your pet's Armor. *''Resistance'' - Decreases the damage taken from magical attacks. *''Resilience'' - Decreases chance to receive critical hits and reduces critical strike damage taken. *''Health Regeneration'' - The rate at which health is restored, both in combat and out of combat. Key Attributes for Hunters Some attributes, both primary and secondary, are completely useless to Hunters while others are of key importance. Agility Agility has been, arguably, considered the most important stat for Hunters since "vanilla". Agility increases: Attack Power (with both ranged and melee weapons), Armor, Critical Strike Chance and Dodge. At level 80, Hunters receive an additional 1% critical strike chance for every 83.33 points of Agility. Attack Power Another very important stat for Hunters is Attack Power, which directly increases the damage your character deals with weapons. For every 14 points of Attack Power, you increase your Damage Per Second (DPS) by 1. Hit It could be argued that Hit is the most important stat for any damage-dealing class to acquire, above anything else. The reasoning behind this reasoning is that it doesn't matter how much Attack Power (or any other stat) you stack if your attacks aren't hitting their targets. The "hit cap" is 8% for special attacks (not auto attacks, also known as "white damage"), which translates to 262.32 hit rating at level 80. Critical Strike Critical strikes (also known as "crits") increase the normal damage dealt by a single attack by 100%. The higher your critical strike chance, the more attacks will deal double their normal damage which provides a clear increase in damage output. At level 80, 45.91 is required to increase your critical strike chance by 1%. Armor Penetration Armor Penetration (ArP) increases the amount of your target's armor that each of your attacks will ignore, thus increasing the amount of damage dealt against targets (as armor mitigates incoming damage). At level 80, 13.99 Armor Penetration rating is required to ignore 1% of your target's armor. Haste The primary benefit of Haste for hunters is bringing Steady Shot in line with the Global Cooldown (GCD) so as to more smoothly weave it into a shot rotation. The combination of Haste built into Auto Shot and the Serpent's Swiftness talent will bring Steady Shot's cast time to 1.5 seconds (the same as the GCD) so additional Haste is useless (except for increasing the speed at which Auto Attack fires). For Hunters without Serpent's Swiftness, an additional 523 haste rating is required to bring Steady Shot's cast time down to 1.5 seconds. References Category:Theorycraft